Asahina Clan
|image name=Asahinaclan.png |unnamed clan=No |kanji=朝比奈氏 |romaji= Asahina Shi |other= Forest Children |affiliations=Tōno Village,Hanamura |Kekkei Genkai=Mitamanofuyu, Kunitama, Monomōra |media=Manga }} Asahina Clan (朝比奈氏, Asahina-shi) is a clan residing within Tōno Village and is one of the three founding clans of Hanamura. History The Asahina are a clan that have been know to live within Tōno Village for centuries, choosing to live there for its unique properties and it conjunction with their own abilities. They are known to be a very secretive clan even compared to their kin, the Soga. Rarely letting others into their village save for their own blood. Upon meeting with their kin and the formation of Hanamura, they began to interact with outside world in order to expand their knowledge. With the rebirth of the and its roots spreading across the world, they are one of the clans they were not ensnared by its roots. This allowed them to obtain pieces of the roots to study and use. Following the mysterious release of those captured, they along with the other clans sent individuals to investigate what happened in the east. Using the information and resources gathered, one member of the clan as able to complete his decades long project. Abilities The Asahina are descendants of the Kaiboku Clan, an ancient clan once ruling over the northern lands. Through the Kaiboku, the Asahina inherited the their “soul”, granting them a strong spirit and spiritual abilities. Along gaining their spiritual abilities from the Kaiboku, they gained the Kunitama; a Kekkei Genkai that allows the user to interact and merge their bodies with the surrounding forests. They are know to have rather long lifespans and youthful appearances, this is often attributed to a weakened effects of the Mitamanofuyu, a unique marking once belonging to the Kaiboku. With some members being able to awaken they full version of the ability. Using their spiritual abilities alone, they are developed techniques which differs from the spiritual aspect of ; as their techniques draw directly from the users soul itself. The main ability allowing the user to interact and read their or another soul, as well as leave their bodies for a given time. Uniting these abilities along with the Kunitama the Asahina are able to fight and travel over long distances without needing to leave their village. Unique to the leader of the clan is a unique dōjutsu known as the Monomōra, which is passed down from leader to leader. The Monomōra not only boosts the users spiritual abilities even further, it grants them the ability to speak to all the other previous users of the eye. Along with this they are able to directly look into the pure land and interact with the souls within it. Even without the use of their spiritual abilities they are stated to be great in using weapons, mostly bows and swords. While not a race that often engages in fighting, each member is trained in using weapons should they be forced to armed combat. Once properly skilled they can choose to enter the Reishū, a sect of elite warriors within the clan. Trivia * The Asahina are based of from . * Stated by the members of Hanamura the Asahina have beautiful singing voices.